


Conflux Stories

by Vesperchan



Series: Conflux [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Confluence of Stars, Can be read as a stand alone, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, I just really wanted to write smut of my babies, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, OT3, PWP, Penetration, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, dick smut, lady smut, or as a sequel, there is nothing but smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: They've saved the world again, so they deserve their own rewards in the morning, don't they?





	Conflux Stories

It was a lazy sort of night in spite of how tired the three of them were, stumbling into the shared home. Outside the summer bugs chirped and buzzed loudly between the tall grasses and the air was still warm.

They had been on their feet or on a horse all day, traversing miles upon miles to get out of the damed country before nightfall. Their efforts had paid off, but the cost was their exhaustion.

At least in Yugito’s case.

Sakura and Choji were a little different from normal men and women when it came to their stamina or endurance. Either of them could run or walk the average distance of their fellow ten or twenty times over before needing to rest.

“I need a bath first,” Yugito grumbled, slipping away to freshen up first.

Sakura let her go, knowing that warm waters would soften her hard attitude. In an hour’s time the blonde would be back to her usual, prickly self.

“I’ll get dinner ready then,” Choji offered.

“Let me help you with it.”

The two of them made their meal in the kitchen and ate enough before setting up a platter and taking it to the bedroom to wait for Yugito. She emerged not long after and smiled softly when she saw the prepared meal.

“Don’t sleep on an empty stomach,” Choji warned her.

Later on the three of them fall fast asleep, dead to the world between the sheets, Sakura buffered on either side of the bed by one of her spouses. When she woke in the morning they were still there, on either side of her, neither willing to let her leave even in their sleep. It wasn’t…unusual to wake up stuck between her husband and wife, but it did agitate Sakura when they didn’t let her slip out first. Out of the three of them, she needed sleep the least.

Still, they had just finished a job, escaped without a scratch, and sent off their letter with the proof of a finished contract to the princess, so really what in the world was there for Sakura to get out of bed for?She settled back into the sheets and backed up against Choji’s side, content with the way he bent around her from behind.

Absently, in his sleep, Sakura could feel his hands beginning to wander. The leg between hers slid up, spreading her as his fingers played with the flesh of her stomach under her nightshirt.

“Naughty boy,” Sakura whispered into the pillow.

Choji chuckled, clearly more awake than she first assumed.

Without words, he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand, cupping it so that his thumb could trace over the point of her tit and make her flinch. She felt his other hand slipping in between her hip and the mattress, grabbing her there enough to pull her back to his chest where she could feel the shape of him intimately.

“Yugito isn’t even awake, yet,” Sakura complained softly.

“She won’t sleep forever. Why should I wait?” Choji asked in a dark, low whisper that stirred her somewhere unseen.

The other hand dipped low, past the waist of her underthings and Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep the sound back. His fingers knew just how to curl into her by now and it seemed he had woken up impatient or maybe just frustrated.

“How long were you holding yourself back?”

“Too long,” he rasped into her neck, nipping there, turning his wrist to reach deeper.

Sakura’s toes curled and if his leg between hers hadn’t already been there, spreading them, she knew she would have kicked out as she was known to do when she got ‘started’ according to her lovers.

Sakura had excellent stamina and it wasn’t uncommon for one of her spouses to sit back and watch while the other had their way with her, only to slip in later on and change places like fighters tapping out of a match. They thought it was hilarious how needy they could make her before they even spent themselves.

It was only fair when she ravaged them both later on. What did they expect when the tangled with a dragon born godling?

Choji groped at her breast, teasing and pinching one and then the other while his dominate hand pillaged deeper in her sacred spaces. When she rubbed back against him she could feel the shape of his arousal and it only made her all the more excited.

Choji whispered rasping praises into her skin, stoking her like a fire with his words. “What a good girl you are, you welcome my fingers so well, lover. That’s the way, so sweet, ahhh…”

His breath on her neck!

Sakura gasped and felt her insides seize on his fingers with a sharp hunger that shook her in jarring echos of her first climax. Choji felt it too and chuckled darkly into her shoulder, kissing it while pulling free his hand from her panties.

“So wet for me,” he teased.

He pulled his hand up but before he could take it back Yugito caught it by the wrist, her cold, blue eyes sharp and awake. Choji let her hold onto his wrist and only chuckled louder when she pulled herself up to suck Sakura’s juices off his fingers, right in front of Sakura’s flushed face, never breaking eye contact with her wife.

“Lo-look, husband, we’ve woken our wife,” Sakura panted.

Yugito let Choji’s fingers go with a sultry pop and then dropped his wrist to climb up over Sakura. The covers fell back and Yugito reached for Sakura’s shirt, rolling it up so she could kiss at her navel and the trail kisses up higher, between her breasts and then under their shadows in the places where Sakura was most sensitive. Yugito’s hands trailed down to Sakura’s waist and tugged at the damp panties.

“Yugi-mmph, mmm,” Sakura moaned into the kiss as her wife reached her lips. Yugito tasted sweat and dark with a mix of the both of them still on her tongue. She pressed deeper into the kiss even as Choji pulled Sakura tohis chest as he sat up, making himself into her support as Yugito kissed her wife under his watchful eye.

When Yugito broke away and the silver trail of saliva between their lips looped low, Sakura already felt overly teased. Even Choji’s gentle massaging of her breasts wasn’t helping to alleviate the new and budding heat that followed her first climax.

“Such a selfish creature, getting started without me,” Yugito panted darkly. While Choji was all sweet praises and lovely words, Yugito was bitter and severe but no less effective in stirring the fire in Sakura’s belly.

“Not my fault your stamina is shit,” Sakura taunted back, hooding her eyes and smirking down at her wife. Yugito tried not to but she shivered for that look and it did nothing but delighted Sakura.

Yugito clicked her tongue in mock annoyance. “Let’s see what you have to say about stamina when I’m through with you, harlot.”

Yugito pulled Sakura’s underthings down from her hips and then off her ankles, kissing behind one of her knees and then up her thighs before settling down between her legs with her hungry blue eyes focused on the prize.

“You smell like you’re already soiled. These poor bedsheets, always made dirty by you,” Yugito mocked before dipping her face low.

Sakura didn’t have words ready as she felt Yugito’s tongue curl in and up. All she could do was throw her head back over Choji’s shoulder and moan while his hands continued to grope at her breasts. She thrashed a little but Yugito caught one of her wild legs to slid over her shoulder and hold there while she feasted.

“Stars-oh st-oh stars,” Sakura keened high and sharply as her toes wrinkled the bedsheets under her.

Choji turned her face to the side and leaned down, kissing her deeply enough that all her moans were swallowed by him.

With practiced grace, Yugito found her prize and Sakura shuddered, breaking from Choji’s kiss to cry out as the second reckoning came harder than before.

“Damn,” Yugito hissed through her smile. She wiped at some of the fluids on her face before sucking them off her fingers. “You really soil everything, don’t you?”

“Th-then there’s no point in trying to keep anything clean anymore, is there?” Sakura panted, swallowing once more to help her voice find its balance again. She groaned as the last waves of her orgasm subsided and she felt her control return.

“I guess not with the mess you’ve made.”

“It’s cute how you think this is as soiled as I can get.”

Sakura reached for Yugito’s shirt and pulled her forward, until their lips crashed together. In short order the blond was just as naked as her lover and being pushed back so that Sakura could return the favor with her fingers and her tongue.

Yugito grabbed for the opposite end of the bed’s board, reaching for it to help ground her as she couldn’t help but move onto Sakura’s fingers. Sakura reached up and kissed the other girl’s clit and then moved her thumb there, rubbing rough circles and making Yugito curse.

“You damn-ed-slut thinking you-oh you know th-oh fuck, Sakura!”

Behind her, Choji whispered soft praises into the skin of Sakura’s back, watching in delight as Sakura brought Yugito to completion on a high screaming note.

“That’s my girl,” he congratulated from behind.

Without looking back Sakura moved her ass up and rubbed against Choji’s stomach, sliding it down until she could feel the end of his length. She glanced back over her shoulder to see before her eyes went up to meet his.

“Don’t think I’m done,” She warned.

“Not like that,” he said with a pout, helping to turn her around so she faced him as she grabbed for his dick to position between her legs. “I want to see you.”

“Don’t you always?”

“It’s a sight I never get tired of.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ sap, wife,” he chuckled. 

Sakura hummed low and then moved her hips so that they matched up. She watched him as she slid down, relishing the way his face flinched and reddened with every centimeters of her desent. She paused once to lean forward and reposition herself, bracing with her hands on his shoulders, but soon she was fully seated upon his member with either of her legs spread out across his lap.

“So-so, tight, Sakura.”

She did what she could to clamp down around his member inside of her and he winced again, adding to her delight. When he swore she could feel the smile on her face, threatening to give away her more base emotions.

Beside her on the bed Yugito got up and crawled over to lay on her side, one arm under her head, supporting her as she watched with tired delight, one hand lazily working its way down between her thighs.

“Damn, what a whore our wife is, huh?” she teased.

Choji kissed at Sakura’s neck, bending down. “More like a goddess,” he breathed.

Sakura leaned back away from his touch only enough to push him down onto the bed. He laughed at her rough treatment but didn’t resist as she leaned back, upright, and then began to move, hands up in her hair, trying to push it back and keep it out of the way while she rose and fell over and over again. Choji grabbed at her hips, holding her as she moved.

“Tell me again,” Sakura all but moaned. “Wh-what am I.”

“Radiant,”Choji gasped, starting to lose his control. “Sh-mmm- my-my,_ shit Sakura_, my wife.”

Sakura reached down and spread her hands over his stomach, feeling the muscle and strength there even if it was one of his features that made him lose confidence. She traced his body with greedy fingers, reaching down to kiss when she could.

“My husband,” she moaned into the skin of his chest.

She slid faster and faster off his dick as more of her juices ran down between them. She was close, so close, and she wanted him to come with her when she fell apart. She pinched at his chest, finding his nipples and making him shiver.

“Payback, ain’t it?” Yugito cheered from the sidelines. Her hand was already between her legs, fingers curling.

Choji’s hands went from gentle on her waist to bruising as he cried out and came undone inside her, coating her insides in something hot that set her off into her own undoing. She cried out, not as loud or as needy as before, but dug her nails into the skin of his arms as she milked his cock.

She gasped loudly, more spent from the lovemaking than any of her fighting, but Yugito reached up and wrapped her arms around Sakura, pulling her back off of Choji’s dick. More fluids fell free between them, staining the sheets and making the air heavy with the smell of their sex.

“You know,” Yugito teased. “We’re only getting started right?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Sakura panted with hazy eyes that still saw stars.

“Come, wife, lie down for your husband this time, why don’t you?” Yugito directed, lowering Sakura back onto the mattress. She didn’t leave right away but instead leaned down to Sakura’s breasts and kissed one while she pinched the other.

From behind Choji sat up, dick limper than before, but not completely spent. He crawled over to Yugito from behind and kissed the small of her back before pinching her clit. It was enough to make her scream and leave Sakura’s tit with a wet pop. Choji chuckled and turned his fingers into her folds, aggressively moving in and out with one, than two fingers, leaving his thumb to press circles into her clit while he worked.

Sakura watched hungrily, feeling her insides heat with more thirst for friction. Her husband finger fucked her wife next to her on the mattress and it was so damn satisfying to see the angry one reduced to mewling like a cat in heat while the soft one did the undoing.

Yugito bit back her screams but then buried her face into a nearby pillow to muffle the sound when Choji didn’t stop at her orgasm. He kept moving into her and her hips shook for his fingers, turning to near jelly before he slipped them free and then replaced them with his dick.

“What was it you said about lying down?” Choji teased before slamming into her.

Yugito screamed, biting at the pillow, quivering all over as she was stretched. Choji reached over her and trapped the pillow under his hand and then pulled Yugito back so she was facing away from him on his lap. Sakura took her cue and climbed up, reaching for Yugito to kiss while Choji stayed sheathed inside her. Yugito moaned louder into Sakura’s mouth, turning her face and leaning in, thirty for more of Sakura’s taste.

“That’s a good girl,” Choji hummed happily, praising both of his wives.

Sakura kept her lips on Yugito’s but reached down with her hand to tease at her clit. Still sheathed on Choji, it wasn’t hard to find the sensitive bud and tease it a little bit.

“Shit!” Yugito cursed, pulling away from Sakura and jerking violently. “Sh-sh-sto-stop,” she panted before her words melted into sultry moans of ‘oh-oh, _ohhhhh_.’

“I think its time you soiled the bedsheets a little bit yourself,” Sakura teased. “How about you cum now, my darling?”

With great delight Sakura watched her wife reach climax and fall apart on Choji. Boneless, Yugito melted where she was and Sakura had to pull her free, off of Choji’s rod-stiff member.

“I’m sorry I finished her off before you could,” Sakura apologized even as Yugito shot her a dark look from the pillow where she had been set down.

“You’ll take responsibility, won’t you?”

“Don’t I always?” Sakura laughed, reaching up and wrapping her arms behind his head to pull down with her.

This time with Sakura on her back, Choji positioned himself between her legs, lifting one up onto his shoulder and then the other. Sakura helped by locking her ankles behind his head and humming in encouragement. It was enough to make him smile so she decided to lift up her hips and tease him with a little wiggle.

“Don’t be impatient,” he laughed.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she laughed back.

“What a treasure you are,” Choji sighed before bending down so that he was back in position. The weeping head of his cock poked at her folds, finding them just as wet as the first time. “May I?”

“I’ve told you before, I’m yours, aren’t I? You don’t have to ask every time we do this.”

“I know, but I love hearing you say yes.”

Sakura felt her heart flutter along with the fire in her belly. “Yes, I’m yours, yes, a thousand times yes.”

Choji blushed but he didn’t hesitate. Instead he pushed forward, grunting only once before he slid in the rest of the way and rested inside of her, a glove like fit in comparison to before when she rode him and it had been a little tight. He sometimes worried about hurting her, about his size being an issue, but she took all of him and never complained aside from the times he was too slow for her.

She pulled at him with her ankles and moved with him as he set the pace, slower at first, then faster and harder. She could take it. She was the only one who could take him so well. She was where he was home, after all.

“Fu-fuck,” he cursed when he felt the first warning signs of his release coming on too soon. He fought them back, determined to last as long as he could inside her. She must have known better, though. She always did.

“Come on,” Sakura moaned wantonly, clenching around his cock. “Cum for me, baby.”

He was never one to deny his wife.

His heat and seed spilled into her and she gasped in delight before following him, tipped into her own undoing with a little help from his fingers on her clit. She panted where she lay, almost tired from their activities. Yugito crawled over and reached for her hand while Choji fell down onto the mattress on her other side, watching her pant for him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Choji said, watching Sakura.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Sakura teased back with a sultry sort of smile and eyes still hazy from their love making. “I really lucked out with such a handsome stud.”

Choji blushed and had to avert his eyes while Yugito laughed. Even after years of marriage he still was so sensitive to her compliments.

“What a beautiful mess you two make,” Yugito added.

“You mean the three of us, don’t you?”

Sakura teased, reaching down to trail her finger through some stray juices left to dry on her thighs. She wiggled her fingers in Yugito’s face but Yugito, _predictably_, caught Sakura’s wrist and kissed each of her fingers before sucking each one off.

“Thanks for breakfast,” she mumbled with a finger still in her mouth.

Choji laughed and even Sakura had to giggle.

Outside the sun climbed in the sky and the world went on its way and there was one more day of peace thanks to their efforts, so of course they spent some time celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> I....just wanted to write some sexy times to go along with the ending of A Confluence of Stars. Not that you need to read that before this, I think there's not much more here other than smut. :)


End file.
